


A/B/O Genes Explanation (For the Sparks series)

by Lopithecus



Series: Sparks [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an explanation on how the alpha/beta/omega genes work in the Sparks series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A/B/O Genes Explanation (For the Sparks series)

Okay, I’m going to try and explain the A/B/O genes a little better… I don’t know how well I’ll be able to though.

Omega genes are dominate over all other genes (spoiler: including any Kryptonian genes that would render the person casteless). This means that if you are born with any omega genes, no matter what other caste genes you have, you’ll be an omega. Alpha genes are more dominate than beta genes (spoiler: including over Kryptonian casteless genes). Kryptonian casteless genes have a 50/50 chance of being more dominate over beta genes as they are very similar to each other.

So, with that in mind, let’s take a look at someone who is “full” omega. This would be someone who has two OO genes.

If someone with OO genes (making them a “full” omega), no matter who they mate with, their children will become omegas themselves. However, the children _will not_ be “full” omegas (except for special circumstances) and instead will be either “half” omega and “half” alpha or “half” omega and “half” beta (betas don’t normally mate, but there are some that go against the norm).

I’ll put some diagrams (Sorry if they are confusing. Since there are so many, I didn’t want to do them all out myself, and this was the only site I could find in which you can type in your own values.):

 **Key:  **OO = “Full” omega (Very rare and can only be produced by some rare chance two omegas are able to produce a child), aa = “Full” alpha, bb = “full” beta, Oa = “Half” omega and “Half” alpha, Ob = “Half” omega and “Half” beta, ab = “Half” alpha and “Half” beta.

**Pairings:**

**OO + aa = would produce all half omegas and half alphas (Oa)**

**OO + bb = would produce all half Omegas and half betas (Ob)**

**OO + Oa = Will have difficulty producing offspring and will have to be done my one male with another male or a male and a female. It is pretty much impossible with two females that are both omegas. Would have a 50/50 chance of having half omega and half alpha (Oa) or full omegas (OO)**

**OO + Ob = will also have difficulty producing offspring. Would have a 50/50 chance of having half omega and half beta (Ob) or full omega (OO)**

** **

**OO + ab = would have a 50/50 chance of having half omega and half alpha (Oa) or half omega and half betas (Ob)**

** **

**Oa + aa = would have a 50/50 chance of having half omega and half alpha (Oa) or full alpha (aa)**

** **

**Oa + bb = would have a 50/50 chance of having half omega and half beta (Ob) or half alpha and half beta (ab)**

** **

**Oa + Oa = will also have difficulty producing offspring. This pairing would have a 25% chance of producing a full omega (OO) and a 25% chance of producing a full alpha (aa). They have 50% chance of producing half omega and half alpha (Oa).**

** **

**Oa + Ob = will also have difficulty producing offspring. Would have a 25% chance of producing a full omega (OO), a 25% chance of producing a half omega and half alpha (Oa), a 25% chance of producing half omega and half beta (Ob), and a 25% chance of producing half alpha and half beta (ab).**

** **

**Oa + ab = would have a 25% chance of producing a full alpha (aa), a 25% chance of producing a half omega and half alpha (Oa), a 25% chance of producing half omega and half beta (Ob), and a 25% chance of producing half alpha and half beta (ab).**

** **

**Ob + aa = would have a 50/50 chance of having half omega and half alpha (Oa) or half alpha and half beta (ab)**

** **

**Ob + bb = would have a 50/50 chance of having half omega and half beta (Ob) or full betas (bb)**

** **

**Ob + Ob = will also have difficulty producing offspring. Would have a 25% chance of producing a full omega (OO) and a 25% chance of producing a full beta (bb). They have 50% chances of producing half omega and half beta (Ob).**

** **

**Ob + ab = would have a 25% chance of producing a half omega and half alpha (Oa), a 25% chance of producing a half omega and half beta (Ob), a 25% chance of producing half alpha and half beta (ab), and a 25% chance of producing full beta (bb).**

** **

**aa + bb = would produce all half alphas and half betas (ab)**

** **

**aa + ab = would have a 50/50 chance of producing full alphas (aa) or half alpha and half beta (ab)**

** **

**ab + bb = would have a 50/50 chance of producing full beta (bb) or half alpha and half beta (ab)**

** **

**ab + ab = would have a 25% chance of producing a full alpha (aa) and a 25% chance of producing a full beta (bb). They have 50% chances of producing half alpha and half beta (ab).**

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a better explanation, just let me know and I'll try my best to clear things up. :)


End file.
